


The Last Piece of Me Went with You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Series: Lack Of Guilt [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Loss, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prison-Era, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick isn't a good person in this fic, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, This fic isn't happy you have been warned., ZA, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need someone like me Beth," He says each word softly, a whisper, a small glimmer of the man he used to be right there for just a moment.</p><p>Her arms encircle around him, head resting on his chest, and this time he doesn't push her away he just holds her.</p><p>"I'll always need you."</p><p>Part 3 to Lack of Guilt. Prequel to How Can I Say Goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Piece of Me Went with You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Here it is part 3 of Lack Of Guilt.
> 
> Now, these fics don't need to be read in order but, it does kind of explain some of Rick's emotions/POV
> 
> [How Can I Say Goodbye?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520390/chapters/14917432) Takes place after these fics in the time frame.
> 
> Part 1 [Lack of Guilt.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6849619) Part 2 [Scars of the Past Haunting Day After Day.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6905200#comments)
> 
> Rick is not a good person in these fics.
> 
> Review please??? 
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He hasn't thought about that day in a while. 

The day she'd gone away.

It wasn't how he'd pictured it, wasn't how he'd ever imagined something so beautiful being destroyed.

_Fragile as butterfly wings._

He could still remember her.

Singing a song to Judy.

Smiling and sharing a laugh with Maggie.

Crying beneath him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you love me?"

He could still remember that night, blood dripping onto the floor. A scar of her past ripped wide open and brought back to life.

How much she'd cried as he sat there wrapping her wrist in gauze. 

"I'm sorry," She says so softly. So quietly.

He wants her anger.

Wants her to slap him across the face and tell him everything she's been bottling up but she doesn't.

Because she's sweet Beth Greene.

Still trying to find the good in a man who's anything but good.

He doesn't say anything at first, just traces over her wrist. Cleaning the bright red from her pale flesh.

_Oh honey._

He knows somewhere inside him, he's supposed to say something. Be sensitive, and try to ease her pain away.

Knows this is his fault, no matter how much he wants to pretend it isn't.

But he doesn't.

He just sits silent and cleans her wound and wraps her wrist before he tells her he never loved her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

She asks him again the day before the prison falls.

Eyes wide, fingers touching the bandage around her wrist that's nearly healed.

"Rick, do you love me?"

He doesn't love her does he?

She's warm, soft, practically Judys mother, but she doesn't need someone like him.

His hands grasp her shoulders, shaking her violently for a second, slamming her back against the cold stone wall.

"I don't love you! I never will. There's nothing between us." He says it so hate filled so angry, he can't believe it's even his own voice he's hearing anymore. It sounds just like Shane.

She starts crying right there.

Blue eyes filling with an endless river of tears as she tries to hug him.

"You don't need someone like me Beth," He says each word softly, a whisper, a small glimmer of the man he used to be right there for just a moment.

Her arms encircle around him, head resting on his chest, and this time he doesn't push her away he just holds her.

"I'll always need you."

She says it so sweetly, without a single ounce of hate or anger for everything he's done and She _breaks_ his heart.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

She's gone when he and Carl take to the road.

Gone when he finds the rest of the group.

Gone when they find her at Grady.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl carries her out.

Blonde curls stained in dark red, and crimsons.

None of them speak. Maggie just screams until she falls eerily silent suddenly and then there's nothing.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

He waits until they're all asleep and Daryl's on watch before he slips out.

Goes to the room they're keeping her in until they bury her tomorrow.

She's still so beautiful, golden curls falling free, and framing her face in an angelic perfection.

His fingertips touch her cheek, wiping away the few red pearls of her blood stained forever on the flesh his lips had been on once before.

He touches her.

Hands running over her one more time.

Memorizing her. Because after tomorrow he'll never have the chance again.

He feels his heart breaking looking at her.

Before his heart stops hurting and just becomes cold.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

He lifts her, lips pressing to her own one final time as he carries her outside.

He'll bury her, and bury the last piece of goodness right alongside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated good or bad. ♥


End file.
